Ixis Naugus (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Ixis Naugus= |-|Ugly Naugus= Summary Ixis Naugus is a major antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is one of the last surviving members of the Order of Ixis, born from the fusion of three other wizards: Agunus, Nusgau, and Suguna. During his time as the Kingdom of Acorn's Royal Wizard, he helped instigate events that led to the Great War, and then fled to the Zone of Silence as a safe haven where he was trapped for many years until he managed to escape after the First Robotnik War. Naugus became an immediate enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, who eventually trapped him inside the zone again until the Arachne released him once more. After being a prisoner in Dr. Eggman's Egg Grape Chambers, Naugus lost his sanity and blindly served his order's founder, Mammoth Mogul, until his mind was restored by a Chaos Emerald from his apprentice, Geoffrey St. John. Following this, he plotted to retake the throne from the Acorn family and succeeded through manipulating the fears of New Mobotropolis' populace, who crowned him king, only to face further difficulties Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least High 2-A Name: Ixis Naugus Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mobian Rhino/Bat/Lobster hybrid, Royal Wizard (formerly), King of the Republic of Acorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Transmutation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Umbrageous Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Flight, Reality Warping (Within the Zone of Silence), Energy Absorption, Resistance to Freezing Temperatures, Gravity Manipulation, and Radiations | Same as before to an unfathomably greater extent, Fusionism and Nigh-Omnipotence (Capable of reigning supreme by merging the Zone of Silence with the rest of reality), Invulnerability, Intangibility, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Reality Recreation, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, True Flight, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, History Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Paradoxal Immunity, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Memory Manipulation, Sealing, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Destruction, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, BFR, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Created the Zone of Silence and was able to merge it with the Void. Capable of fighting Sonic the Hedgehog) | At least '''High Multiverse level+ '(Empowered by innumerable Power Rings. Faced off against Ultra Sonic and Hyper Tails. Was going to merge the Zone of Silence with the rest of reality to become even more powerful) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '''| '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ '''| At least '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High | Infinite Range: Universal+ with his abilities. | At least High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Staff, Power Rings, a Chaos Emerald Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Arrogant megalomaniac. Cannot possess or crystallize living beings unless they have entered into a contract with him. Naugus is also mentally unstable. Key: Base | Ugly Naugus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2